


Orgie Party

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Party, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After school, a young teenager was invited to a slumber party by her boyfriend, but once she go there, he was acting strange as he was struggling to tell her something, then he finally tells her that the party wasn't a normal party.





	Orgie Party

“Good work my worker bee.” My teacher said as she placed my test sheet on my desk with twenty of twenty on it. “Go home unless you heard about the weekend long slumber party that is flying around the whole school. My son got a whiff of it and he can’t seem to settle down for some reason. I keep telling him that a slumber party means girls only, but that's just me reading the Google dictionary.”

“I don't know anything about it.” I said. “I'm a worker bee, not a beggar or a bartender, so i don't listen to the latest gossip.”

She giggled.

“Well someone likes the middle age.” She said, making me nod. “I like their way of thinking when it comes to their creations.”

“Aren’t you a friend of my son?” She asked. “If so, can you get more out of him from this party now that I let him go to it and tell me?”

“No she will not mom.” Brice said. “It’s an all boys party with a restriction of only one girl per person and she is one of them if she can get her head out of the history books.”

I giggled and went back to my book.

“Nope she just went back to the middle age.” She said with a giggle. “You won’t be able to find her in that age since you can’t work well without your tech.”

He grabbed my book, making me whine.

“Oh found her.” He said, making me smile as I grabbed for my book. “Sorry, not going to happen. I want you to say yes on coming to three-seventy on seventh street.”

“Fine yes, give me my book.” I whined. “It was a gift from my mom.”

“Oh sorry.” He said in worry.

“What’s this about her mom that make you give it back so easily?” My teacher asked.

“I can’t say while she’s here.” He said and walked away, making her stare at me in worry as I went back to my book.

“It’s time to go home honey.” She said.

“I am home.” I said, making her giggle.

“No, I can’t allow you to become smarter than me that easy.” She said as she pulled me out of the chair.

“It’s not a textbook.” I said. "It's called Eragon."

“I know, but if you live here, then there is no stopping you on reading all the text books.” She said as she took me out of the class room and set me down. “I don't want you starving yourself to death being locked in here, now go home or to this event.”

I walked outside and felt someone grab my hand.

“Remember, in two hours be at...” Brice started to say as I looked at him.

“Three-seventy on seventh, I know.” I said and started walking towards seventh as I read my book.

“I bet you ten dollars she won't make it half way there.” A boy said.

“Come on Lawrence.” Brice whined. “That’s my only girlfriend your betting on.”

“Well, consider yourself lucky.” Lawrence said. “I don't have one yet and nearly all the boys that are going say the same.”

“You can’t have her.” Brice growled. “We’ve been friends since elementary school.”

“We'll see if you leave her unchecked like you do.” Lawrence said.

Brice sighed as I started walking. Once I got halfway there, I stopped walking as I hit a good part on my book.

“Damn, looks like I lost the bet.” Lawrence whined.

“Cough it up buddy.” Lawrence's friend said with a giggle.

“Go away guys.” I said as I closed my book and started walking, then saw a store next to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my money, but saw I only had enough for a candy bar that I didn't want, making me sigh and put my money back as I started walking, then I felt my hand being grabbed. I looked to the person and saw it was Lawrence.

“I’ll buy you something as long as we can be friends.” He said.

“I don’t need anything if it comes with bribery.” I said and pulled away, then started walking.

“Fine I’ll buy you something without being friends.” Lawrence said.

I looked at him.

“What are you up too?” I asked, then looked to his friend as he stared at me.

“Nothing, we just want Bruce to be friends with us too.” Lawrence said. "If we show him that we care about you, then he will be our friend too."

“I don't need anything.” I said. “I can wait until I get to the house to get some water.”

“Oh your thirsty.” Lawrence said as he went into the store, making me stare at his friend in confusion, then shook my head as I started walking.

“Lawrence, she’s leaving.” The boy said.

“Let her go, she’s going where we are going.” Lawrence said with a sigh.

Once I got there, a sign on the window said ‘Boys only, all girls not allowed’. I sighed as the rules must have been changed at last second, so I started walking home, but the door open up, then someone grabbed my arm.

“No you’re not leaving.” Brice said. “That sign wasn’t meant for you.”

He pulled me into the house as I saw the place had no guests, then he pulled me to a couch and pushed me down.

“Stay here while I find a way to explain myself to you.” He said, making me look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean by that?” I asked.

“I just found out there was a string attached that the adults weren't meant to hear.” He said. “I don't want to scare you off as I tell you it since I nearly fled from it until Cory told me the upside to it.”

“I won’t flee from you, your my boyfriend and will be for life.” I said, making him sigh as I could see he was doubting me.

“Fine whatever.” I said as I stood up and walked to the sink as I grabbed a glass, then filled it up with water.

Once I was satisfied, I turned around to see Brice standing there with agitation on his face, making me stare at him in confusion.

“Do you love me?” He blurted out quickly.

“What?” I said in confusion as the comment was random.

“Yes or no please.” He said.

I stared at him, then nodded.

“I just told you I do with my last comment.” I said, making his face relax with a small smile. “Tell me what’s going on.”

He sighed as he closed his eyes in nervousness.

“This is a sex slumber party set up by a twelfth grader named Cory.” He said quickly.

“Oh.” I said as I wasn’t expecting that one.

“Nearly everyone left once they heard that string was attached.” Brice said. “Please don't be one of them. I really want to take our friendship to the next level.”

“I have to tell my dad...” I started to say.

“No don’t.” He yelped and grabbed my phone as I pulled it out. “We will be kicked out if any adults find out.”

“Let me finish.” I said with a sigh. “I need to tell him that I'm going to stay the weekend with you.”

He smiled and hugged me.

“Thank you.” He said as he let my hand go, then kissed me on the cheek.

I took a deep breath as I looked at my phone, then I called my dad.

“Hey honey.” My dad said. “How’s your day?”

“It’s… good.” I said.

“Are you sure?” He asked in concern. “That pause makes me think something is up.”

“There is, I just hope you will allow it since your family night thing will be canceled.” I said. “I was hoping to stay the weekend with my friends.”

“I can allow that.” He said. “Family night was canceled after mom passed away and I wish to break you from my chains so you don’t feel like a hostage while you grieve. I also don't want you to push everyone away and If you are staying the weekend with someone, then I know that will prevent you from pushing them away.”

“I won’t feel like that dad, but thanks for allowing me.” I said, making Brice’s face fill with relief as he turned away, then turned back to me a second later. “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Okay honey, have fun.” He said as he hung up.

“Hay no phone.” A man growled.

“She was telling her dad that she was staying the weekend with me Cory.” Brice said, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“You gotta be kidding me, only one girl out of the whole school stayed and I can’t even fuck her, well unless she allows it.” He whined. “I should have never restricted the one girl per person. I hope she is willing to allow me to have a go with her now that I have to watch my Ps and Qs with her so she won't tell on me.”

“No one gets my girlfriend without my say.” Brice growled.

“We’ll see.” Cory said as he looked at me. “Well my MVP, you have no restrictions in my house, well besides calling your dad, not that you would if you didn't tell him already. Please explore the house and read the signs I made. None of them is a must for you, but I really hope you follow some of them, especially the one near my room. The food is in the dining room if you get hungry.”

Cory walked out of the room, making me look to Brice and saw him staring at the corner Cory went around with frustration. I looked towards the dining room as I was getting hungry, then I walked to the table and saw the table was loaded with snacks and drinks. There also was a sign saying, 'Please don't be a pig, this is for everyone, not just you’. I grabbed a plate, then filled it up.

“Try the punch.” Cory said behind me. “I made it myself.”

I looked at him and saw him staring at me from within the living room's doorway, then I looked to the drinks that was in ten, gallon size pitchers and grabbed a cup. Once I got a cup of what was in the first pitcher, I took a sip and choked as it was bitter.

“That’s the pink lemonade.” Cory said with a chuckle. “I wanted to see if you liked it, but I see it needs more sugar, sorry. Don’t drink to much of that one however, it has alcohol in it. I don’t mind you drunk, but not passed out. The MVP needs to be awake for me to have sex with her.”

I got ready to pour it out, but someone grabbed my arm, making me look to the person and saw it was Cory.

“Don’t waste it please, alcohol isn't cheap or easy to get.” He said as he grabbed the glass. I grabbed another glass and looked in the next container and saw a red liquid in it, then looked to Cory.

“That’s whine.” He said with a sly smile. “I hope you don’t mind drinking. Most of what I have is alcoholic. Only the soda and punch isn't for the people that don't drink or can't handle it.”

“I’m not supposed to have it.” I said.

“You must be a girl that likes to be in chains that the adults put on you.” He growled. “In this party, there’s no restrictions. If you want me, then you get me."

"If I was, my dad would be on his way to bust down the door and i wouldn't be here." I said. "I want to fuck my boyfriend too."

"God, I can’t wait until I see your reaction from the sign next to my room.” He said with a grin, then pointed to a hall. “They're that way if you wish to read them. There is one in the living room too.”

I walked toward the hall, making him chuckle.

“So the rumors are true about you.” He said. “You can’t resist reading everything. Well in that case, read this.”

I looked to him and saw him holding a Playgirl magazine. My face started to burn up from the sight of that, making him laugh. I looked away and started walking to the signs as I wonder what he wrote. Once I got to a board that was full of words, I saw It said, ‘Rules are for the men and optional for the women. Rule one, you must be naked at all times. Rule two, you must wear a condom if the woman says to and rule three, this room is for me and my partner. Do not enter unless you are wanting me as your fun’. I smiled nervously as I still wasn’t used to this kind of party. I look back and gasped as I saw Brice stripping down with nervousness on his face as he stared at me, then I saw Cory staring at him with a bulge in his shorts.

“Are you gay?” Lawrence asked, making me look at him and saw he was also naked with his friend.

“I’m bi.” Cory said. “That’s why I made it a must for men since the horny girls will soon follow when they see us.

Everyone looked at me as my nervousness skyrocketed through the roof. Someone grab my hand, but I pulled away as I looked to them and saw it was Brice, then I grabbed his hand, making him smile as he saw me struggling not to look at his shaft.

“You don't have to resist.” Cory said with a chuckle, making me look at him and saw he was nude, then my eyes lock to his six inch flag pole that was now pointing at me with pre. I felt my face and groin start to heat up from the sight of that, making me shift around from the feeling becoming too much, then he grinned as he saw me move.

“It’s not too long now guys.” He said. “I see it’s finally taking effect. I bit my lip nervously as I looked at Brice’s shaft that was still soft somehow.

“Damn kid, you got to teach me the power to control that thing.” He said, making me giggle as Brice smiled.

“It’s simple really.” He said. “She’s the only one in command of it.”

“Do you have any pics of her?” Cory asked with a giggle.

“No.” Brice said with frustration. “I don't want to break my six year relationship.”

“Well you might want to get some of her if she allows it.” Cory said

I looked to his face and saw him staring at me with slight color, then I saw a hint of worry.

“Do you wish to leave?” Brice asked.

“I’ll go where you go.” I said. “And you have permission to do what you want when it comes to taking pictures of me. Just don't show anyone”

“Take her to my room.” Cory said.

I looked at Cory’s shaft as he walk passed, then to Lawrence’s as he came closer to me and saw he was now standing tall with five inches. I looked to the boy and saw he was also standing tall with about four and a half inches.

Lawrence grabbed my dress and tried to pull it up, but I grabbed them and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor.

“Damn, what a punch, well we know not to fuck with her.” Cory said with a chuckle. “With that power of yours you must either take classes or your old man is a soldier.”

“Both.” I said as Lawrence stared at me in disbelief. “My dad wanted me in control of my relationships. Who’s your friend Lawrence? He hasn’t made a sound for this whole event.”

“Forgive me, my name is Rusty and I’m new in your school.” He said.

I went back to the kitchen dining room and grabbed my plate as my hunger was now eating at me, then sat on the couch as Brice followed. I saw the sign Cory mention hanging on the TV say, ‘This room is for everyone to do as they please. You also can fuck in this room. (stay legal though please). there is only one rule, clean up after yourself’. Once I finished my food, I looked to Brice and saw him staring at my crotch, making me look to myself and saw a small patch of my dress was damp from me trying to hide my horniness. I smiled nervously, then took a deep breath as I looked back to his face and saw him staring at me in worry.

“I’m...” He started to say as he looked away.

“It’s your call.” I interrupted.

“What.” He said as he looked back to me as if I caught him off guard with the comment. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to take it off?” I asked.

He stared at me, then took a shaky breath as he nodded slowly.

“Then you may.” I said.

“Wait me?” He said nervously, then thought about something. “Oh, so you did say that.”

I giggled as he looked around and saw the other boys were watching. He took a deep breath as he looked back to me nervously as he stood up and pulled me to my feet before reaching for my dress, but froze as he stared at my face. I stared right back at him as I showed him that I trust him, then he pulled it off, revealing my pink panties and white A cup bra to everyone. Lawrence’s and Brice’s faces became a cherry as Cory bit his lip while he stared at my body.

“I don’t think I have enough courage to go any further with everyone staring.” Brice said, making me look at his shaft and saw it was now finally reacting.

I smiled as my face started to burn up again as I was waiting for that.

“You got her buddy, don't stop now.” Cory said, making Brice look at him, then back to me.

He took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, then pulled me to a room.

“Not that room, that’s my parents.” Cory said as I saw a sign saying, ‘off limits! Violators will be kicked out’ in big bold letters.

“There is no other room.” Brice said.

“There is mine.” Cory said.

“I don't want your dick in my girl.” Brice said.

“Well, she is in control of that one.” Cory said. “She is the boss here. It's either my room or the living room.”

Brice looked at me, then sighed.

“What do you want?” He asked. “I don't care if you don’t.”

“Only you can cum in my pussy.” I said. “Everyone else must use a condom in that hole.”

“And the other hole?” Cory asked quickly as Lawrence’s and Rusty’s mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“I want you gentle with that hole.” I said.

“No, I meant about the condom part?” Cory asked.

“I don’t care.” I said. “I only want Brice as my child’s father since I want him as my husband.”

I looked to Brice as I hoped I didn't say too much and saw him staring with a nervous smile as his flag pole was now five inches long.”

“Well I'm glad that didn't mess things up.” I said with a sigh.

“Nope.” He said. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He pulled me to Cory’s room, making the boys run toward us as Cory chuckled and followed behind them.

“I hope you guys don't mind me in you guys.” Cory said.

“Hell no.” Lawrence yelped. “You will tear us open with that thing.”

“I’m not that big.” Cory said with a chuckle. “You’re almost as big as I am, but thanks for the compliment.”

“I will not let you fuck me.” Lawrence said, then looked to Rusty’s cock nervously. “However, I don’t care for anyone else since I'm curious on how cum feels like gushing in me.”

“I on the other hand don't mind.” Brice said, making me stare at him in disbelief. “Sorry, I’m curious too, but I won't if you want me to yourself.”

“You're in control of your body like me with mine.” I said. “If you want to be double penetrated like me, then be my guest."

“Where in the hell did you find this awesome girl?” Cory yelped with a giggle. “Hurry up and get her clothes off.”

“I will not rush our first sex.” Brice growled. “Rush me and we will go into the bathroom.”

“That sounds hot.” Cory said with a giggle. “But your not in control of this one, she is.”

“We both are.” I said. “He will take his time, just fuck him like he wanted.”

“Fine by me.” Cory said.

“If you impale him, I will kill you.” I growled. “If he says off, that means off.”

“When it comes to me I am at all your guys whims since I know the results if I don't.” He said. “I wouldn’t be in this situation if my girl wasn’t in another friends house.”

I looked at Brice and saw him staring at me.

“Ready when you are.” I said.

“I don't think I can start with people staring at me.” He said.

“Do you want me to start it?” I asked. “I don't care if people are watching.”

He nodded, making me push him to the bed as the other boys stared. Once he was lying down, I got over him, then started to kiss his chest, making his face start to become red.

“Can I suck you Brice?” Cory asked.

“I-I don't care.” Brice shuddered with slight fear in his voice, making me look at him and saw he was nervous now. “No continue, I’m okay. I’ll be okay.”

I nodded as I continued to kiss him, then I felt the bed move just before Brice gasped, making me french kiss him. Lawrence and Rusty grinned nervously as they became as dark as over ripe cherries.

“You two fuck each other if you wish.” Cory said, making them look at each other.

“Is that okay?” Lawrence asked.

“I guess.” Rusty said, then Lawrence got on the bed next to us as he stared at my breast.

“Go ahead.” I said. “Just don't try to force me again.”

Lawrence nodded and grabbed one of my breast as I started to French kiss Brice again, then I felt someone grab both of my ass cheeks and rubbed them, making me look back and saw it was Brice, so I returned to my kissing.

“May I work your ass?” Cory asked as Rusty lined himself up to Lawrence.

“What do you mean ‘work’?” I asked as I looked to him.

“Rimming.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief, then he chuckled. “It’s not as bad as you think.”

I looked at Rusty as he stared at him, then looked to Lawrence’s ass that he still hasn’t penetrated.

“I’m yours to do as you please buddy." Lawrence said. "You are my first friend that don't care about nerds."

I giggled, making him look at me.

“Why are you laughing?" Lawrence asked. "You are one to."

“That’s exactly why I was laughing.” I said. “I like being called that.”

“Well, I don’t and...” Lawrence started to say, but gasped as Rusty started to rim him, then moaned as he started to squirm before moaning. “Oh god that feel so strange, Ugh... push it in further... gah… fuck... just say yes to him. You will like it, trust me.”

Everyone giggled as I looked to Cory and saw him staring with a grin.

“Go ahead.” I said, making Cory look at me, then smile as he reached over to my panties and pulled them away from my ass.

“Keep your fingers out of her until I take her virginity.” Brice said.

“Of course, that’s yours since she wants you.” Cory said.

I looked to Brice as he started to take off my panties. Once they were down as far as he could reach, Cory grab them and pull them off, then put them on my dress.

“You have a beautiful ass and snatch.” Cory said as he got close to it, then he started to lick my back door, making me grunt as I looked to Brice’s face, then I let out a little yip as he push his tongue in, making Brice smile from the faces i was making.

“She taste good too.” Cory said.

Brice reached for my bra and stared to undo it, making me look at him and saw him staring at me nervously, so I started to kiss him to make him less nervous as I let out soft moan from the jolts of pleasure shooting through my body.

“Brice you need to make her cum in your mouth to really show her how much you want her.” Cory said.

A small smile cracked on Brice’s face.

“Is that your wish?” I asked, making him nod quickly.

I quickly turned around, making Cory laugh with excitement.

“God, I was hoping for that position.” He yelped. “This is my favorite.”

Once I was in position, I put my mouth over his cock and started to suck, making him moan.

“Damn, your better than Cory.” Brice moaned, making me look to Cory's face as he stared at me with a color filled face.

“Well, I was nervous since you are already on the edge of taking her away from me.” He said.

“She's not yours.” Brice growled, making me put my pussy to his lips, then he started to lick deep in me, making gasp with a moan.

A second later, I felt a chill run through my body as he hit a good spot, making me moan as I started to relax on him and close my eyes.

“There Brice.” Cory said quickly. “Lick there, you're hitting something good if you're making her suck you with her eyes closed in pleasure.”

A second later, he hit another spot, making me moan as I felt myself about to climax.

“Yes, you almost got her.” Cory said. “Guys go watch him get his face creamed on.”

The bed moved, then I let out a moan as I creamed myself a second later.

“Damn, that felt good.” I moaned softly, making Cory laugh.

“Good work, you have her heart forever with that remark.” Cory said.

“Can I try some of that?” Rusty asked.

“Let them taste me too.” I said.

“Keep your fingers out of her.” Brice said.

“I’m not moving, so you will see them.” I said, then stared to suck him some more.

A second later, someone push their tongue in me as the other licked my back door, making me moan as I started to deep throat Brice from the pleasure.

“Can you do that to me?” Cory asked in disbelief. “My girlfriend refused to do that.”

I nodded as I looked at him and saw him staring at my face as his hand was on Brice’s balls, then Brice started to buck with a moan, making me pull out of my throat and suck harder.

“That means cum in her mouth.” Cory said.

“I know.” Brice moaned as he started to squirm, then bucked once more before moaning more just as he came.

“Damn, Thank you for that feeling.” Brice said as I swallowed his cum.

“Oh my god she liked it.” Cory said with a laugh. “You have a perfect girl if she swallows your cum with a smile.”

“Okay guys I need her off me to feel Cory cum in me.” Brice said.

I got off the bed and watched Brice flip over, making him stare at his face as Cory reached for my pussy with caution on his face, then rubbed off the last of my cum from my pussy as he saw I didn’t back away. A second later, he sighed as it wasn’t enough.

“I'll be right back guys, I need to get some lube from my parent’s room. I used the last of mine on my girl.”

“Can you fuck me now Rusty.” Lawrence asked. “You been licking me the whole time."

“Sorry, Got lost in the moment and I’m liking your moaning.” Rusty said as he lined himself up. “Wait do you care about the lube.

“You did it already with that licking of yours.” Cory said with a chuckle.

“Just put it in me.” Lawrence said as Cory got over Brice with a lubed cock. Brice stared at me as I looked to him, but I saw no fear in his face, making me smile.

“Let me lube him up first.” I said. “Take my ass.”

“I dare not.” Cory said. “I don’t want him worrying about me taking the other hole.”

“I trust she will kick your ass for me.” Brice said, making me giggle as I nodded.

Cory nodded as he pushed two handmade steel end tables together, making me get on them, then spread Brice's cheeks open as I saw Rusty staring at me and still hasn’t penetrated Lawrence.

“Come on already.” Lawrence growled.

“Sorry buddy, the MVP is distracting me.” Rusty said as he pushed in, making them both moan.

My face started to burn up as Cory chuckled.

“Got her face is the best.” He said, making everyone look at me and smile, then Rusty started to fuck Lawrence as I started to rim Brice.

He grunted as I felt his ass relax more, then I pushed in, making him moan as I felt Cory’s shaft push to my backdoor.

“You ready?” Cory asked.

I nodded, then he pushed in slowly, making me whine with a moan as I push my tongue deeper into Brice's ass.

Brice moaned as I really ate his ass out as I tried to endure the pain, then his head was in and I let out a loud moan as he started to spread me open, making everyone look at me in worry, then smile as they saw my pleasure.

“Okay I'll let you try me.” Lawrence said as Cory’s balls hit my slit.

“Jeez, girl you can take a lot.” Cory moan. “You're so damn tight too.”

“Give me a dick!” I moaned loudly. “I need to suck a fucking dick!”

Cory busted out laughing.

“Who do you want?” Brice asked as Cory started to move in me.

“Um...” I moaned as Brice got off the bed, then when to see what whole Cory was in. “I don’t care, I can’t think with this feeling in me.”

Cory giggled as Rusty looked to Lawrence, then pulled out of him.

“You take it buddy.” Rusty said as he walked out of the room. “I need to wash up before I allow her to suck me.”

Lawrence moved to me, then put his cock in my face just as I greedily sucked it, making him gasp as he fell back, but kept his eyes on me as worry started to fill his face.

“Is that pain or pleasure I see in your face?" He asked. "Why are you going crazy on me?"

“Both.” I moaned with a mouthful, then stared to take his whole cock, making him gasp again as he stared at me in worry.

“Don’t choke yourself.” He yelped as he tried to pull me away, but I shoved his hands away.

“Suit yourself, I don't mind if you like it.” He said in concern, making Brice and Cory chuckle.

A few second later, Cory started to fuck me faster, but only a little faster, then gradually pick up speed until he was moving at a steady speed.

About thirty seconds has passed from the speed change, then Lawrence whined and pull my head off as I didn’t take a breath, making me gasp for it.

“Don’t do it that long.” He said. “I thought you passed out when your throat stop constricting on me.”

I went back down on his cock as I wanted his cum badly now, both of them in fact.

“What is wrong with her?” He asked.

“Nothing is wrong with her.” Cory said. “Some girls just like it.”

I nodded in response, making Lawrence sigh as he stared at me in worry.

“She will be fine.” Cory said.

I pulled him out of my throat as I started to suck him normally, then I saw his face fill with pleasure as he closed his eyes. After seeing that, I reached under him and put two fingers in him, making him moan as he stared to move back and forth in my mouth. I worked a third and soon a forth.

“No more please.” He whined as pain filled his face.

I pulled the forth one out, making his pleasure return, then he started to moan softly as he opened his eyes, making me nod, then he smiled shyly. A second later he came into my mouth with a grunt as he started to squirm around. I swallowed it as he smiled in discomfort.

“Does it really taste that good?” Lawrence asked.

I nodded with a smile, making Cory chuckle.

“Turn over.” I said.

Lawrence did as he was told.

“Well my size isn’t going to be an issue if you can handle three of her fingers.” Cory said.

“She had four when I started to feel the pain.” Lawrence moaned as I started to finger fuck him. “Faster please.”

“No, I want my turn now.” Rusty said.

I pulled out and he got on the other side of the bed, then Rusty put his cock in front of my face, making me start to deepthroat him like I did to Lawrence.

“Oh God.” He moaned. “That’s so Godly. I’m not going to last long with that feeling.”

Cory giggled, then moaned.

“Are you sure you want it in?” He asked.

I looked at Rusty as he stared at me, then I nodded. Cory started to fuck me faster, making me moaned around Rusty’s cock.

“Pull back our it’s going down your throat.” Rusty moaned.

I didn't listen as I made my throat clamp down on him, making Rusty look at me in disbelief as he let out a long moan while he came down my throat, then Cory came heavy warm loads in my ass, making me moan as I pulled off Rusty as he stared at me with love.

“Sorry, I’m taken.” I said. “If my boyfriend is with, then I don't mind.” I said, making him look at Brice. “You two are invited if he allows it. Cory has his own girl and this is a one time deal for him.”

“Yes, my birthday is in a few days and hers in a month.” Brice said as Cory pulled out of me.

“Thanks for that awesome feeling.” Cory said as he walked out of the room.

“You ready boyfriend?” I asked. “Who’s next on my ass?”

Brice giggled as he laid down.

“I think we made her crave it.” He said with a chuckle.

“You take it buddy.” Rusty said as I got on Brice. “I want to finish fucking you.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Lawrence said as he nodded.

I grabbed Brice's cock and lined it up to my slit, then pushed myself down on him, making me let out a grunt of pain. A second later, I moaned as I pushed his thick cock into me, making his eyes roll back as his face became lewd. I giggled from the sight of that as I French kissed his open mouth.

“I love you.” I said.

“I love you too.” He moaned softly and started thrusting his hips as Lawrence got into position just before he pushed in me.

I moaned as I started to cum on the spot.

“Oh god, she's cumming again.” Brice moaned. “Damn that feels so good.”

My end too.” Lawrence moaned. “Get in me Rusty so I can start fucking.”

A second later, he moaned and started to fuck me, making me lose my senses.

“Wow, perfect face.” Brice and Cory said at the same time.

“She's gone guys, you sent her to heaven.” Cory said. “She’s going to pass out after this fucking."

“No.” Rusty whined. “I wanted to fuck her too.”

“You can.” I moaned. “My boyfriend will watch you if I pass out and I don't care what hole. Just remember my rule about my pussy.”

“How about me?” Cory asked. making me nod.

“You all owe us now.” Brice said.

“Yes, anything you want.” Cory said.

“Same.” Lawrence and Rusty said at the same time.

“Fuck faster for the start of what you owe me.” I moaned. “I’m coming back from Heaven. Don’t allow me to go to Hell.”

Cory giggled as my lovers did as they were told, making me start letting out long moans.

“God, this is the best birthday party ever.” Cory moaned, then I felt something go into my mouth, making me suck it.

“May I deepthroat you after I cum?” Cory moaned as i felt the purson cum into my mouth, making me nod, then i swallowed the cum.

“Let her breathe.” Brice moaned. “I don't want her dead from not being able to respond."

“I know.” Cory said as he pulled me up a little and started to fuck my throat, giving me some air every ten seconds.

A minute later, I felt Brice thrust deep into me as he came, making me moan.

“Oh so good.” Brice said. “Whos next in her hole?”

“I will be.” Rusty moaned as i felt Lawrence being pushed deeper into me. “I don't care if I just came. I want her awake when I fuck her.”

“Your turn to fuck me Cory.” Brice said.

Right.” Cory said as he pulled out of my throat, then picked me up just enough so Brice and Rusty can switch places while Lawrence continued to fuck me.”

“Hay, the condom.” Brice growled, making me look to Rusty as he stared at me nervously.

“In the bag next to you.” Cory said.

Brice grabbed it, then put the condom on Rusty as Cory lower me down, making him hold his cock steady, then I felt him slide in me, making Rusty gasp in disbelief.

“Oh god, I think I might be going to heaven next.” Rusty moaned, making everyone giggle.

Rusty started to fuck me as I watched Cory get on Brice and push in, making him moan with pain on his face.

“Bad pain?” Lawrence asked as he started to moan.

“No, shove it all in and fuck me like there is no tomorrow.” Brice moaned.

“I will not.” Cory said with a chuckle. “I don’t want your girl killing me for hurting you.”

I started to French kiss Rusty, making his love fill his face again as he kissed me back. A second later, I felt myself about to cum once more, making me start moaning.

“Really, you guys are about to make her cum again.” Cory said with disbelief.

“Same here.” Lawrence moaned.

“I don't know about me.” Rusty moaned as he sounded out of it. “But she is making me feel so damn good and I can barely keep up with her kissing me.”

Brice laughed.

“We got two people in heaven.” Cory said, just as Lawrence came deep into my ass, pushing me over the edge as I clamp down on my intruders, making them both moan with me.

“That did it.” Rusty moaned as I felt his cock start twitching. “I'm cumming with her.”

Move her ass to me so I can clean it out.” Brice said.

Rusty tried to push me off him, but wasn't able to as I felt exhausted.

“Help me out she is a ragdoll.” Rusty said just before I passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
